100 Moments
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: 100 themes challage. Multiple Bleach pairings. Read about the everyday moments between multiple Bleach universe couples. Rating subject to change.
1. Introduction

**AN: So here's my next story. I've decided to take one of those hundred themes challenges. This will be a collection on one-shots with different couples. Couples in here will be IchiRuki, HitsuMatsu, IshiHime, UraYoru, ShunNan, SodeZan, HyoHai, RenTat, and ZarUno. And that's about it.**

**Couple: HitsuMatsu **

**Theme: #1 Introduction (cliché I know but I've been on a kick)**

Introduction

"_Welcome to the 13 Court Guard Squads, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

"_Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto."_

"_You are now excused to go greet your squad members."_

_Toshiro bowed again and left the meeting hall. Turning right, he headed toward the division he was now captain of. He was still actually fairly surprised he, of all people, had been made captain. Not that he wasn't grateful for the promotion, he just couldn't believe it. He'd only been out of the academy for what…three years? He sighed and a memory of a ginger haired woman entered his mind. Maybe he'd meet her again? _

_And because, for once, Toshiro wasn't paying attention to wear he was going he bumped into someone._

"_Omf! I'm sorry."_

"_Wha! Oh Sor-Hey your that kid I met a few years ago!"_

_Toshiro stared for a moment at the woman he had just been thinking about, noticing that her hair was longer and she wore the tenth division lieutenant badge. He then glared at her for calling him a kid._

"_One: I'm not a kid. Two: My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and you address me as Captain Hitsugaya. And your name is…"_

"_Oh. Rangiku Matsumoto, Sir."_

"_Then it appears, Matsumoto, I'm now your new captain. Now let's go see the troops."_

_Rangiku turned to watch her, apparently, new captain walk past her down the hall. She then smiled, "Sure, Captain!"_

"Captain? Hey, Captain you ok?"

Toshiro opened his eyes to see Rangiku looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"You sure? It's not like you to daydream."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Remembering." Toshiro answered, standing up from his desk.

"Remembering what?"

Smirking Toshiro said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Rangiku giggled but did what he asked.

"As for what I was remembering. Just the day I became captain and met you, again." He said while pulling something from his kimono. "Which was one hundred and five years ago, today." Toshiro than placed a necklace around Rangiku's neck. "I've noticed you weren't wearing your other one."

Rangiku looked down to see a moonstone and obsidian pendant, shaped and fashioned to look like the division symbol, hanging from a sterling silver chain, "It's beautiful, Toshiro." She gasped, "And to think I didn't remember to find you something."

Toshiro chuckled, "You're all I need."

Rangiku smiled before turning around and hugging him into her chest and squealing, "You're so cute!!!"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't their first ever meeting, but it was the first meeting between them as captain and lieutenant.

**AN: Ok, so maybe I should leave off the last line, but I liked it too much not to put it in. Anyway the inspiration for the necklace comes from a Sims 2 item. So hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more oneshots.**

**I own nothing sadly.**


	2. Light

**AN: Second chappy. Also, I found out I have deep blood veins so it makes drawing blood a pain in the a$$. Anyway enjoy.**

**Couple: SodeZan**

**Theme: #3 Light**

Light

She's was the light. Ever since her power had awaken him inside Ichigo. He would find himself thinking about her often, especially after he witnessed her shikai form for the first time. Then he had met her after the Muramasa incident. She always seemed to light up the room she walked into and anyone she talked too, especially him. Her element might have been ice, but her personality was light all the though. She was the embodiment of light, and she was his.

**AN: Uh…yeah I own nothing. It was better in my head, at least that's what I think. :P**


	3. Dark

**AN: Companion to 'Light'.**

**Couple: SodeZan**

**Theme: #4 Dark**

Dark

When she had first been trusted into Ichigo, she had been drowning in the dark. Then she had sensed a dormant power, and was suddenly curious. The next time she was around Ichigo, she met a dark man all in black. And somehow he had made her feel safe despite his dark attire. Soon she found herself getting more and more attached to him and realized she liked him more than just a friend. One day she told him, and let's just say, he is dark to her light.

**I'm not too happy with this. Stupid writers block. Also my sisters cat had kittens!!!!**


	4. Mischief Managed

**AN: …Apparently nothing to say today.**

**Couple: HitsuMatsu**

**Theme: #72 Mischief Managed**

Mischief Managed

It had been one year since the end of the Winter War and the anniversary party was in full swing. The new head captain, Ukitake, was conversing with his eldest friend Shunsui, who was enjoying the free sake. Zaraki was trying to keep Yachiru from having her sixth piece of cake with some help from Unohana. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Kira, and Yumichika were also enjoying the sake. Nanao was chatting with Isane and Kiyone. Ichigo was trying to have a dance with Rukia without Byakuya glaring at them. And Toshiro was sitting at a table quietly enjoying the festivities around him.

That was until a certain lieutenant of his stood in the middle of the dance floor and shouted the most embarrassing thing ever, "Hey, Captain! You wanna lap dance?!"

To say he turned every shade of red would be an understatement.

When she didn't get an answer, Rangiku, in her drunken state, assumed he did, walked over to her captain and sat on his lap, despite the laughter going on around them.

"R-R-Rangiku! W-What are you doing?!" Toshiro stuttered.

"Well, you never said noooo!" Rangiku sang.

"Rangiku! Get off me!"

"But I don't…want…to."

Closing his eyes in anticipation of what was to come, Toshiro felt something heavy fall on his chest. Opening his teal eyes, he saw Rangiku had fallen asleep. His blush darkened by ten degrees.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was a laughing stock for an entire week after that.

**I rather like this one.**


	5. Heaven

**AN: Finally got some inspiration for this.**

**Couple: HyoHai**

**Theme: #7 Heaven**

Heaven

It was cold and snowy in the inner realm of Hyorinmaru, but inside his cave it was actually a bit warmer due to the presence of one Ash Cat named Haineko. She had been visiting his world on and off though out the years once their welders had been paired up but after it was apparent both shared a liking for the other she had visited more often.

Right now Haineko was in her darlings lap, a soft purr coming from her throat. Yes, his world was cold, but spending time with the one she loved, who was pulling a brush gently though her hair, she was in heaven and was sure he was thinking the same.

**This almost came out perfect. But I still like it. And Hyo brushing Hai's hair is too cute!**


End file.
